


Он

by Ver-o-nika (Verlisa)



Category: Bleach
Genre: 2nd person view, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlisa/pseuds/Ver-o-nika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В этом мире должно быть больше айзеничиго Х)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Он

**Author's Note:**

> И еще один старый-старый фик.

Он отважный, наивный и забавный. Он действительно считает, что сможет тебя победить. А еще он очень красивый. И рыжие брови не кажутся смешными, они… заводят. И ты никак не можешь забыть безрассудную смелость, с которой он на тебя бросился, и взгляд, которым он провожал тебя. И ты посылаешь арранкаров убить его. У тебя не было, нет и не будет слабостей.   
Но эти идиоты снова делают все не так. В результате он приходит в твой мир. Сам. Ему нужна та девчонка – холодно анализирует сознание, - она ему дорога… А что-то в душе мечется, и впервые в твое сердце впиваются коготки ревности. Ты вообще впервые ощущаешь что-то подобное и не знаешь, не знаешь, что с этим делать.   
И когда он – израненный, грязный, уставший – попадается в ловушку, больше всего тебе хочется затащить его в ванну, отмыть, расчесать спутавшиеся волосы и уложить спать. Тебя охватывает нежность, которой ты в себе даже не подозревал. Но он отчаянно защищает эту девчонку и мелкого арранкара – и в тебе поднимается волна злости… ревности.  
Как бы то ни было, он нарушает твое спокойствие. И ты сам толком не понимаешь, почему ты запрещаешь его убивать и зачем отбираешь его у удивленных подчиненных, несешь в ванную, тщательно моешь, стараясь не задеть ни одну из ран, потом вспоминаешь уроки целительства в академии шинигами и обрабатываешь все его ранения, после чего долго сидишь и смотришь на него, спящего в твоей кровати.   
Даже во сне он хмурится, и тебе отчаянно хочется разгладить складочку между его бровей, но ты не прикасаешься к нему, только смотришь – с отчаянной голодной жадностью.  
Он так невинен, что его нельзя желать, но он так красив, что его нельзя не желать. Ты так занят борьбой с собой, что не замечаешь, когда он просыпается. Потом ты чувствуешь его взгляд и смотришь на него.  
Он не боится. Это удивительно, но он действительно не испытывает страха.   
Вы смотрите в друг другу (враг врагу?) в глаза, и его губы медленно расплываются в улыбке.  
Ты жадно смотришь на это удивительное зрелище.   
\- Ну и? – спрашивает он, и ты со вздохом отвечаешь:  
\- Можешь уходить. И забрать с собой девчонку.  
Он удивленно приподнимает брови, поднимается, понимает, что слегка не одет и перевязан… и отчаянно краснеет.  
Ты наслаждаешься его смущением, а еще больше – соблазнительной гибкой фигуркой, но он быстро скрывает ее от тебя своим нарядом шинигами. И он уходит, злобно обшипев попавшегося по пути Улькиорру. Арранкар, как и все получивший строжайший наказ не трогать рыжего, только проводил его взглядом.   
Ты устало опустился на кровать. Вот и все… он ушел. А кровать еще хранит его тепло… и ты, хрипло застонав сквозь зубы, стискиваешь ладонью напряженный член и кончаешь буквально спустя два движения…

Ты молод, но ты не дурак. И ты прекрасно понимаешь, что ему от тебя надо. И почему ты выжил там… И не грех этим воспользоваться. Тем более, что ты и сам… Тогда, в его спальне, ты так отчаянно краснел – но, можно подумать, это помешало тебе возбудиться при мысли о том, что он до тебя дотрагивался – и не в бою, а в ванной, в спальне, леча твои раны… Ты тяжело дышишь, пытаясь сдержать стон, а твоя рука движется все быстрее. Как хорошо, что Кон сейчас у Урахары, ты бы скорее умер, чем позволил бы ему увидеть это… ну не объяснять же ему, что тебе не нравятся девушки!  
Тебе нравится он.  
И ему даже те идиотские очки шли. Ты представляешь его в очках, и не выдерживаешь. Потом лежишь, опустошенный, и в твоей голове зреет план.  
Ты никогда не отступался.

Он стоит перед тобой, и ты пытаешься понять, неужели он настолько глуп, что считает себя способным победить?  
И когда он делает шаг, сокращая расстояние между вами до минимума, ты устало вздыхаешь и прикрываешь глаза. Вокруг вас твои подданные, тебе не удастся спасти одновременно и свой авторитет и его…  
И тут он поднимается на цыпочки и неуверенно тычется своими губами в твои. И ты бездумно обхватываешь его, притягивая ближе, и врываешься в его рот требовательным поцелуем.  
Гин сменяет форму глаз с щелочек на правильные круги и принимается что-то быстро-быстро говорить Тоусену. Арранкары реагируют по-разному: кто помалахольнее – впадает с ступор, кто-то подбадривающее свистит (ты убьешь этого идиота Гриммджо!), кто-то с любопытством изучает разворачивающуюся картину (с научным интересом… Апполо, кто ж еще), кто-то бросает краткий взгляд и теряет интерес к происходящему (Улькиорра верен себе)…  
А ты подхватываешь это рыжее недоразумение на руки и несешь к себе. В ванную.

А потом ты устало, но счастливо улыбаешься, лежа на его плече, и бездумно водишь пальцами по широкой груди, а он крепко прижимает тебя к себе, словно боится, что ты испаришься. И ты почти мурлыкаешь от счастья, а потом веки как-то сами собой опускаются – куда, я ж еще не налюбовался?! – и ты спокойно засыпаешь. И сегодня не будет ни кошмаров, ни эротических снов – потому что причина и тех, и других спит у тебя под боком и согревает своим теплом.

А потом будут ссоры и примирения, вы будете не сходиться во взглядах, друзья рыжего будут пытаться его "спасти", а Кучики – уничтожить, арранкары не будут слушаться, а Гин совратит Тоусена – и Комамура, узнав об этом, примчится в Уэко Мундо… А потом будут драки и раны, и теплые руки, отмывающие кровь и наносящие мазь, и поцелуи, ранящие больнее меча – когда кто-то из вас будет злиться, и нежность, смывающая все обиды. А потом один из вас забудет про свое желание возвыситься над всеми, а другой – про семью и друзей, и останетесь вы, только вы, и не будет никакой разницы, что один старше другого, и кто сделал первый шаг, и что против вас весь мир – какая разница, если это и есть любовь?


End file.
